


alexithymia

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intrulogical, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 13:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan's sad. Remus knows how to fix that.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 21
Kudos: 290





	alexithymia

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous prompt on tumblr: "could we have some intrulogical with Sad logan and Comforting remus?"

He doesn't know why he gets this way. It makes no logical sense. He isn't supposed to feel at _all_, never mind feeling..._sad_. Is that what it is? He isn't even sure, and that thought keeps him silent, keeps the words choked in his throat, like noxious seaweed wrapping around his vocal cords. If he is going to speak about a subject, he has to _know_, and he doesn't. He can't.

But that doesn't mean he can hide it from _everyone_. He could never hide from Remus, and Remus is the one currently somersaulting through his bedroom door. Logan watches, apathetic, from the bed. Remus's eyes flick every which way, from the clutter on the desk, the scribbles in the planner, the clothes on the floor, and Logan himself, crumpled in bed like a battered pillow.

"Oh, Lo Lo," Remus says in sympathy. "One of those days?" Logan nods, twisting the edge of the blanket between his fingers like it's supposed to soothe him. It doesn't.

"Do the others know?" Remus asks. Alarmed, Logan's head shoots up, eyes blown wide in panic. He violently shakes it. No. They can't know of his failure. Remus puts out both hands, like he's soothing a frightened horse, even as he kicks Logan's door shut with one foot.

"Hey, it's okay," he says softly. "I won't tell. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a potato peeler in my eye."

"Remus, that sounds disgusting," Logan says, but there's a slight smile on his face when he says it. Remus grins, then flops on the bed next to Logan.

"So what are we doing?" Remus asks. "Staring at the ceiling? Napping away the perils of life? Having an existential crisis?"

"All of the above," Logan says. "But I believe that I was in the middle of staring at the ceiling."

"Ah," Remus says. He settles just close enough to Logan that Logan can feel their shoulders touching. It is surprisingly comforting. "Wanna stare at the ceiling somewhere else?"

"Where?" Logan asks, immediately wary.

"Lo Lo, I'm offended you would need to ask!" Remus says. "My place, of course. In the Imagination. No murder beasts allowed."

"Oh, well, in that case," Logan says, that faint smile crossing his lips again. He offers his hand to Remus, who takes it with a surprising amount of gentleness. They sink out without a word.

In the next instant, Logan finds himself on Remus's bed, or rather, a copy of his bed (because no bed that truly belonged to his boyfriend could be this tidy). A gentle wind rattles skeletal trees, and when Logan looks up-

The stars glitter down on him, bright and weighty with promise. He finds tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but doesn't bother to wipe them away.

"It will be okay," Remus says beside him, squeezing his hand with just the right amount of force. "I promise. The stars will still shine and the sun will still rise and we'll be okay."

"Thanks, Remus," Logan says. His voice is rough, but Remus doesn't say anything, just holds his hand and lies flopped out next to him. There are no expectations, no anything, because Remus _understands_ even when Logan can't.

"Did I do good?" Remus asks, after a while. Logan watches the stars twinkle above him and answers.

"Always, Remus. Always."


End file.
